Alleyways and Strangers
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Ending up in a dark alleyway with a blond stranger you met only an hour ago. That was Sasuke's current situation. "Tell me, Sasuke. Have you ever had sex in an alleyway?" Naruto asked in a low, sensual voice. NaruSasu, Lemon


A/N: Alright, I'm back. This little one-shot is dedicated to Sasuke's birthday! Therefore I decided to do it from Sasuke's point of view.

**Warning: contains graphic male yaoi. Don't like, don't read!**

Oh, and I don't own Naruto and co. Too bad ... =(

Anyway, enjoy! I'd like to know your opinions about it!

* * *

**Alleyways and Strangers**

Spending my Friday evening in a club was not something I usually did. No, I preferred to occasionally read a good book, to practice naginata (1) or to annoy my older brother. Yes, even at the age of 21, I still thoroughly enjoyed annoying my five-year older brother. But I ran out of books, my naginata teacher was ill, and my brother was in another country. Luckily my boyfriend called, and we agreed to meet each other in the club I was currently sitting. It had all sounded like a good plan, and my boyfriend was absolutely thrilled about finally spending some time again, but there was just one little problem: he was already 40 minutes late. And if there was one thing that I absolutely hated, it was waiting.

I sighed and ordered myself another ice-tea. Really, I wasn't having the time of my life. I'd lost count of how many girls had been trying to chat me up or flatter me with their so-called sweet comments. Didn't they get the hints by now? That I was _sitting_ alone, probably meant that I wanted to _be_ alone, right? But as always, ignoring them was what I did. And if they were still all over me by then, a single rude comment would be enough to send them away. For at least five minutes. So if that idiotic boyfriend of mine didn't show up within the next five minutes, I'd be out of there.

I turned in my seat, glancing around the club to see if maybe he was already here — which he wasn't — when I saw _him_. That beautiful, blond-haired man sitting only a few seats from my right. His hair was spiky and bright as the sun, and even though it was pretty dark, I could see his skin was a beautiful caramel colour. The light blue tee-shirt he was wearing only emphasized that. Too bad that from this position I was unable to see his eyes. I guess I just had to somehow gain his attraction then. But even before any idea had crossed my mind, the blonde waitress behind the bar placed another ice-tea in front of me. I looked up, glaring at her and wondering if she was trying to bribe me with free drinks, so maybe I would go on a date with her. Never.

"I will not go on a date with you." I told her sternly. She rolled her blue eyes and let out a small disappointing sigh. She lightly pouted her lips in a way that other guys would have considered 'cute', but it did nothing for me.

"As much as I'd love to go on a date with you; I can't. I've got a very pretty girlfriend, thank you very much. And besides: the drink didn't come from me. It came from him."

She nudged her head to her left — my right — and I turned to see who on earth had the guts to buy me a drink. My breath hitched for a second when my eyes locked with two brilliant blue ones. They belonged to the same beautiful, blond-haired man I had just been eyeing. Also, I noticed three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. Now that he was looking straight at me with those mesmerizing eyes, I came to the conclusion that he was not just beautiful. No, far from it. He was my view of perfection, a creature send straight from the heavens themselves. Because no ordinary human could ever match him.

The only thing that bothered me was that I hadn't noticed him checking me out, whereas normally I'd feel someone's eyes on me from the start. This meant that this guy was very subtle about his advances. It suddenly occurred to me that I was still staring at him, and a grin had found its way to his face. I snapped out of my daze, my cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink — which was invisible because of the slight darkness in the club. He raised his glass to me and took a sip, his grin turning into a soft smile. When I decided to ignore the small 'cheers' gesture and took a sip from my ice-tea, the smug grin reappeared. Before I knew what was happening, the man stood from his spot and ever so slowly strolled towards me. I kept cool, pretending not to notice him while I kept following him from the corner of my eyes. But on the inside, my heart was beating faster than normal. Damn, how could he have this effect on me already?! But really, just the way he moved. How his hips swayed ever so lightly with ever step he took. The way his pink tongue poked out of his mouth for a second to moist his lips, and how he sensually took his bottom lip between his teeth right after.

It took me a moment to realise he was already standing right next to me, hanging casually against the bar. Ignoring him for just a little longer, I took another sip from my ice-tea. From the corner of my eye I could see him smile, but a small frown showed up on his face when I didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" I asked. Normally I was never the first one to start a conversation, but the fact that he was only looking at me started to annoy me.

"No, I don't think we do." I could hear the man chuckle before he leaned a little closer to my ear. "But I wouldn't mind _getting_ to know you."

The last part was husked into my ear with a low, sensual voice, his breath heating my cheeks and sending chills down my spine at the same time. Really, if he had any idea what he was doing to me! And I didn't even know his name. I turned to look at him, keeping my cool exterior and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

And so it began. He took a seat next to mine and started talking. It turned out his name was Uzumaki Naruto, the son of a famous writer Namikaze Minato. He had moved here just a few weeks ago and he was dying to get to know some people. But with his appealing attitude — and of course his angelic looks — I figured that it wouldn't take long for him to find friends.

"And what are you doing here, alone?" he suddenly asked.

I sighed too soft for him to hear. Talking about my motives for coming here tonight were actually none of his concern, but I decided to tell him anyway. I had this weird feeling about him. Something about him made me very comfortable and relaxed, something close to trust. I had only met him about thirty minutes ago and I already trusted him more than most of the people I have known my whole life. So yeah, why not tell him?

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to meet my boyfriend. But I don't think he'll show up anymore, since he's almost an hour too late."

At the mention of 'boyfriend', Naruto smile disappeared for a moment and his bright blue eyes narrowed a little. A small frown was visible on his face for only a few seconds, before it was replaced by a smirk. A smirk that actually looked very good on him. But nothing could beat that amazingly gorgeous smile of his.

"So you've got a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do. And really, I don't care what people, including you, think about it." Okay, that may have sounded a little hostile, but it was true. The only people who ever asked that question were the ones that disliked or were against homosexuality. Who I cared for and loved was for me to decided. So if people had problems with me having a boyfriend, I couldn't care less. So no wonder I always got somewhat hostile when people asked that specific question.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you or anything. I was just a little surprised, really. Besides ..." He paused to take a sip from his beer. "I have a boyfriend too."

"Hn ..."

Now that was a surprise. Well, not really, actually. I should have figured that someone with his amazing looks would already be taken. And even though I was taken too, I couldn't stop the slight sting of disappointment that shot through my heart. If he was taken, then why did he came to me and gave me the impression that maybe he wanted more than just a friendly talk? That maybe he was actually interested in me and that tonight — the night of my birthday, none the less — could actually end in some fun for both of us? I was too lost in thoughts to notice Naruto staring at me, but I was shaken from my thoughts when he chuckled and looked at me with a grin on his face. I kept quiet and took a sip from my ice-tea and waited for him to speak.

"So do you give or take?"

His question made me choke on my drink. It took a lot of me to keep the ice-tea from coming out of my nose when I started coughing. My coughing stilled when a tan hand gently patted my back, innocently.

"Excuse me?!"

"You know. Between the sheets; are you a giver or a taker?" Naruto repeated with a grin on his face. Like I didn't understand what he meant the first time he said it. What other reason would I have to nearly choke on my drink, for fuck's sake! I wasn't stupid or anything.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern. We met half an hour ago and I only know your name." I started before taking another drink from my ice-tea to ease the slight stinging in my throat. "And why do you want to know anyway? Are you offering or something?"

"Who knows? Maybe I am." came the reply, together with a very sexy smile.

That was not the reply I thought I would get, and it left me without words for a few seconds. Did he just say that? He couldn't ... could he? He just said that he had a boyfriend. So why was the blond obviously flirting with me? Deciding to drop the matter for now, before I got a headache from thinking too much, I replied with the only answer I could think of.

"Hn."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at my answer and took another sip from his beer. But instead of dropping the subject like I hoped he would, he actually pushed it further.

"Well, in that case we'll just have to get to know a little more about each other. Right?"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. The guy was definitely offering! I decided to keep silent, slightly afraid that I would only make the whole scene worse. But when I didn't answer, Naruto continued with a smile on his face.

"Okay then, I'll start. As you know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My father writes literature, and so do I. My favourite colour is blue, since it matches my eyes. My favourite food is — as weird as it may sound — onigiri. My dad makes them perfectly! Eh, what else? Yeah, my birthday is on the 10th of October. And I enjoy reading, watching movies, sports, and obviously writing."

The blond paused to take a sip from his beer, after which he looked at me with that amazing smile of his. "So what about you?"

I sighed. This guy was actually a little more annoying than I first thought him to be. His voice was very nice, but he used it too much for my liking. I didn't mind if people talked a little, but he was pushing me to my limits. I had honestly never met someone who talked as much as Naruto. And now, just because he had told me something about himself, he suddenly expected me to do the same. Fine, I would tell him something about myself, but nothing more than he had just told me.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I work at my parents business together with my brother. My favourite food is sushi, and my favourite colour is black. My birthday is on the 23th of July, and I like to read, practice naginata and take walks."

Naruto nodded throughout my talk. He kept his bottle of beer connected to his lips, but didn't actually drink. It made him look so sexy; his mouth opened and his lips slightly pouted. It made me want to lean over and claim those very soft looking lips, but of course I knew better than to act on a whim. So instead I stared at him with the expressionless look that I always had, making sure he would not be able to have any indication of what I might be thinking.

"Well, nice to get to know you a little." Naruto answered with a grin on his face.

"Hn."

It was of course nice to know a little more about this incredible sexy guy, but to be honest; it kind of disappointed me. For one, he looked a little rebellious, which I liked about him. But nothing he had just told me, would indicate any of this. In fact, he sounded rather boring when compared to his slightly wild looks and fierce blue eyes. Maybe I had been totally wrong about him from the start. I mean, whose favourite food is onigiri? And just because someone is hot, doesn't mean I will sleep with him, even if it would be just a one-night stand. A guy does need to have some interesting part about himself apart from his looks, and in my opinion, Naruto didn't really have that. So maybe tonight would _not_ end in some fun for the both of us. So I should really save myself from making a mistake and leave now. My boyfriend would not be showing up anymore anyway.

Finishing my drink in one final sip, I stood up and turned. I noticed the way Naruto was giving me confused looks, but ignoring him would be the best way. Somehow he only got the hint of my departure when I was walking slowly towards the exit. I could hear him walking behind me, gaining distance on me. It didn't take long before he caught up with me, even though we were already standing outside on the pavement. But what I didn't account for, was that he actually grabbed my arm when I started walking in the direction of my house.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a little desperation showing in his voice. His stupidity really surprised me. Wasn't that obvious enough?

"Leaving. What else does it look like I'm doing? Even a blond person like yourself could understand that."

"I see that," he growled with a low voice that secretly sent shivers down my spine. "But why? I thought we were having a nice time!"

The grip on my arm tightened, and his voice was a couple of octaves higher than before, making me wonder if maybe he liked to sing too. No ordinary person should be able to change the height of their voice so quickly. I huffed, and it earned me a frown on Naruto's face. And for some odd reason, it got under my skin more than it should. A frown didn't look as good on him as that smile.

"I'm not interested in you, actually. The fact that you implied to sleep with me while you have a boyfriend sickens me, since you clearly don't care much about him. And even if you hadn't had a boyfriend, I still wouldn't want to spend the night with you. Because you seem like an uninteresting person. So I think this is where our roads separate."

That was maybe harsher than it should have been, but I somehow got the feeling that subtle talk wouldn't work with Naruto. I noticed how the grip on my arm had loosened and how the desperation that was first only in his voice, was now clearly visible in his big, blue eyes. Still, I shook my arm out of his grip and turned in the direction I had been planning to walk in. Somehow, it made my heart clench to leave to blond on the street like that, but I just really wanted to go home and get some sleep. Also, I needed to forget about Naruto. I already had a boyfriend who I was happy with, so Naruto needed to get out of my mind. I walked into an alleyway when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey teme!" a voice that I had gotten to know for the last hour yelled behind me.

I stopped in my tracks. Not honestly because Naruto had just called after me, but more because of _what_ he called. Did he just call me 'teme'?

"You know ... I lied." His voice sounded so much closer now. I hadn't even heard him coming closer. I guessed he was standing a few feet behind me, at the most. Suddenly I noticed how his breath fell on the back of my neck, indicating that he was much closer than I thought him to be. Even though it sent warmth across my body, I kept perfectly still and waited for him to speak.

It took him a while to start talking again, much to my dismay. Because all he was doing, was standing behind me and literally breathing down my neck. The longer it lasted, the harder it got for me to keep still. For some odd reason it felt so good, so warm to have him close to me. I didn't react to him for as long as I could. I could do that! I was an Uchiha, right? But in the end, all my attempts were in vain; I visually shivered when Naruto breathed against my ear. I could hear a smirk coming from him, after which he stepped even closer.

"I lied about myself. I'm not actually as boring as I sound."

With those words he pushed himself against me. The sudden force launched me forward, resulting in a collision of my chest with the right wall of the alley. The impact knocked most of the air out of my lungs. I took a deep breath and notice how Naruto's body was flat against mine. His face was in the nape of my neck, his lips lightly brushing against my ear. When I tried to turn around to push him off, I also noticed the way he had a grip on both of my wrists, successfully pinning them against the wall and leaving me immobile. I struggled until a soft lick against the shell of my ear made me shiver.

"You know, I think I should tell you the truth, Sasuke."

Again he licked the shell of my ear and extracted yet another shiver from me. Even though my mind kept telling me that I shouldn't be enjoying the warmth coming from his body, my own body was thinking about this very differently. The shivers running down my spine and the fact that my dick was getting hard from his body so closely pressed against mine were proof of that.

"My favourite food is not onigiri; it's ramen. I hate onigiri. Especially the ones my dad makes."

The words were spoken in a whisper. And I wouldn't be surprised if he breathed just a little harder than normal. My eyes shut tightly in a pathetic attempt to stay calm. Maybe closing my eyes would actually block out that deep voice and the sensations it was giving me. Yeah, as if.

"Talking about my dad; I don't like him that much. In fact, the reason that I'm in this city is because he kicked me out of his house. I don't write real literature, I write pornographic stories and he can't stand it. Besides, the books my dad writes bore me. Also, my favourite colour is orange."

I couldn't believe my ears. He lied about pretty much everything he told me tonight. No one I knew had ever lied so much to me in a year as this guy had done in only one night. So just to get it straight: I was actually considering to spend the night with pornographic liar who likes orange and ramen? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he even lied about his name.

"Maybe I should tell you something else, Sasuke. My name and birthday are true. I didn't make up those."

Naruto surprised me with an experimental nibble against my neck. Before I knew what was happening, I got spun around and a pair of lips attacked mine. My eyes widened a little more than normal to the realisation that the blond liar I hardly knew was kissing me. No matter how much my mind yelling at me to shove him off, I couldn't summon the will to do so. Those lips were so soft, so warm against my own. Within seconds Naruto was nibbling on my bottom lip. But no matter of how good of a kisser he might be, I wasn't planning on giving in that easily. It was already bad enough that I was betraying my own mind by listening to my body. That was something that I never did; I always listened to my mind.

Naruto however, seemed to dislike my sudden stubbornness, and he made that clear by thrusting his hips into mine. I gasped audible at the sensations rushing through me, giving Naruto the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I could have hit myself for my stupidity; I should have known that he would make me open my mouth one way or another, since he didn't seem like the person to give up very easily. His tongue slid against my own, making me play along with Naruto's game of tongue-war. My eyes closed on their own accord, and the last thing I saw before I lost myself in that kiss were those sparkling, blue eyes that were closing too.

I could honestly say that I had never come across someone who was as talented with his tongue as Naruto was. His kisses were rough and hard, just the way I liked it. I loved the feeling when Naruto would use his teeth and bite my tongue, making me wince before he took the pain away by gently sucked on it or licking it. On top of that, his taste was overwhelming. He tasted of vanilla, like he had just eaten an ice-cream. Even though I had never been into sweet things, the taste of Naruto was something I definitely wanted more of.

When — after what felt like hours — Naruto pulled away, I found myself breathing heavily. And I knew it was not only from the lack of air. My lips tingled, just like every other part of my body. Really, no-one had ever had that effect on me. I didn't have time to fully recover, when Naruto attacked my neck with his mouth and placed both his hands on my ass. He nibbled just below my jaw, extracting a soft grunt from my lips. Just like he had done before, he licked the shell of my ear and nibbled on my earlobe.

"I just came to realise something." he whispered into my ear with a husky, low voice while thrusting his hips into mine.

"What's that?" I managed to whisper between gasps.

"That today is actually your birthday. If you didn't lie to my about it, that is. Tell me, Sasuke. Did you tell me a fake birthday?" Naruto whispered back.

I quickly shook my head. Just that Naruto had lied about pretty much everything he told me, didn't mean that I did the same. It hadn't even occurred to me to tell unreal things about myself. But really, I had to remember that. It could always come in handy when some girl would ask me on a date again.

"Good. In that case, I think I should give you a nice birthday present that you won't forget. And I know just the thing." Naruto whispered with a teasing tone.

Before I could question him, he thrust his hips into mine again, leaving me breathless. Somehow pleased with my reaction, he continued to briefly suck on my pulse. I felt my heart speed up at his actions and I let out a soft whine. Naruto must have noticed my racing heart right beneath his lips and decided that he liked it, because he attached his lips to the same spot and sucked harder. My own hips started to meet Naruto's thrusts, creating more friction on our clad erections. Both the friction on my dick and Naruto sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck were enough to make me forget about the rest of the world. Right now, it was only Naruto and I, and the pleasure we could bring each other for tonight.

My hands moved to the back of Naruto's head and my fingers entangled themselves in his blond locks. I noted that his hair was as soft as it looked, just like every other part of Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto's hands had removed themselves from my ass, and were now trying to unbutton my blouse. _Trying_ was the keyword. I felt his hands slightly shaking against my stomach. Whether it was of doubt or excitement, I wasn't completely sure.

Naruto released my neck with a audible smack, making me very aware of the fact that he had just left a mark. I growled in the back of my throat; that dobe wasn't supposed to mark me! What if anyone saw? What if my boyfriend saw? Thinking it over quickly, I decided that I didn't care about my boyfriend right now. It was _his_ fault that I ended up alone in that club, so now he would have to deal with the consequences. I grabbed the back of Naruto's head and smashed his lips down on mine. Within seconds we were back to tasting each other, and I heard a soft moan escaping Naruto's lips as my hands moved underneath his shirt to play with his nipples.

"God ..." Naruto pulled away from the kiss and moaned when I took both of his nipples between my thumb and forefinger and rubbed them. He looked so hot like that; his eyes were closed, his head was titled backwards, and he had his bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting it.

Since I was too captivated in the sight before me, I only realised I had stopped rubbing Naruto's nipples when he looked at me with eyes full of want. And before I knew what he was actually doing, he ripped my blouse open. My abdominal muscles twitched and my nipples hardened from the sultry summer's breeze across my bare chest. Naruto looked at the exposed flesh before bending down and taking my right nipple in his mouth._ God_, he was so good with that tongue of his. Moans and whimpers left my lips before I could stop them, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He quickly moved to my left nipple and gave it the same treatment, all the while his hands were roaming all over my torso.

Suddenly his hands moved lower and started unbuttoning my trousers, after which the zipper soon followed. He moved one of his hands into my boxers and took hold of my hip and started to lower them. Before he had the chance to slide both my trousers and boxers down however, I pulled him up in another mind blowing kiss. Just like he had done to me, I started to undo his jeans. Naruto grabbed my hip tighter and moaned loudly when I moved one of my hands over the clearly noticeable erection.

When he pulled away to fill his lungs with air, he looked into my eyes. His eyes had become a darker shade of blue; probably due to the excitement, I guessed. But the way he looked into my eyes; almost as if he was searching for something.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Have you ever had sex in an alleyway?" he asked in that sensual voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise in response. Apparently, the lack of any reaction from my side could only mean 'no', and Naruto noticed.

"Well, I guess once needs to be the first time ..."

With force he pulled my trousers and boxers down to my knees, after which they sank to the ground around my feet. I tried to step out of them as Naruto took off his tee-shirt and lowered his own jeans and boxers, but quickly realised that my shoes were preventing that. I cursed softly and took my left shoe off by using my right feet, which was actually harder than it sounded. By the time I had successfully rid myself of my shoes and clothing, I had nearly tumbled over about four times. Naruto closed the distance between our bodies and ground our naked erections together, making me moan loudly. He repeated the action until I thought I was going to cum from the friction. My hands clawed at his back in order to keep the last of my sanity from slipping.

"Naruto ... please ..."

"Please what?" Naruto purred before he bit on my neck and sucked hard, making sure to leave yet another mark. Hell, I didn't care anymore about those.

"_God_, I need you. Now ... take me, Naruto." I whimpered. I couldn't take it anymore. All night this man had been teasing me and making me want him. So now I wanted him, and I wanted to have all of him. Everything he had to offer I would gladly take, and right now.

As reply to my pleas, Naruto put three of his fingers in front of my face and rubbed them teasingly across my lower lip. One of my hands immediately came up and swatted the fingers away. I didn't want any preparation, not anymore. I just knew that the moment he'd put his fingers inside of me, I'd cum. And as tempting as that sounded, I wanted to cum while Naruto was fucking me senseless.

"No, just do it!" I half said, half moaned when Naruto gave me a surprised look.

"Alright then."

With those words, Naruto lifted me up so that I could place my legs around his waist. One of his strong arms kept me securely against him while he collected some saliva in the other, using it to lubricate is dick and my entrance. Again he looked me, probably to make sure I was certain about this. I only nodded in reply, after which he placed the head of his erection at my entrance and kept it there. But even before I had the time to tell him to hurry up, he pushed into me, making me gasp loudly.

God, it hurt so much! My eyes shut tightly and I had to bite my bottom lip to prevent cries of pain to come out of my mouth. Naruto must have noticed my pain, since his hands moved to stroke the sides of my body. He captured my mouth in a slow and sensual kiss, successfully taking my mind off the initial pain. When I started to relax around the intruding organ, Naruto steadied my by grabbing my hips before sliding all the way in. And again I was overcome by pain.

"You okay? It'll be better." Naruto asked in a caring voice.

I chocked back the grunt threatened to escape before nodding. The only thing we could do right now, was waiting until most of the pain went away. Naruto kissed me slowly again, almost too slow. I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him closer to me, not wanting to lose the warm body that was currently so tightly pressed against me.

"It's okay now." I whispered when I noticed the pain from before had been reduced to an annoying sting every now and then. Naruto immediately responded by pulling out halfway before thrusting back in. He repeated his soft, shallow thrusts until I started thrusting my hips in sync with his. A soft moan left my lips when he put more force behind his thrusts, allowing him to reach a little deeper. But it wasn't enough for me. I didn't want him to be gently with me. I wanted to him to fuck me hard and rough, just like his kisses had been.

"Harder, please. Fuck me senseless, Naruto!" I moaned, not able to stop the words from leaving my lips. I guessed my pleading nature showed up again. Somehow, every time I bottomed, I found myself pleading and begging the other person. There was nothing I could do to stop it, it just happened. But Naruto seemed very pleased with my words, because he sped up instantly, all the while his hands stayed safely on my ass, trapping me between his body and the wall.

"Fuck, Sasuke. You feel so good!" he moaned between pants.

I could only moan in reply, since my entire vocabulary had dissolved into nothing. All that mattered was the pleasure Naruto was giving me. Suddenly Naruto lifted my legs higher and placed his arms on the underside of my knees, practically folding me in half against the wall. The shift in our position allowed him to reach deeper, brushing against that one spot that left my body numb with pleasure for a few seconds. The only indication that Naruto had just brushed against my prostate was a loud gasp and a shudder of my body. But Naruto understood my small reaction all too well. I felt him placing his feet a little further apart for more leverage, and that was when the real fun began.

Naruto pulled all the way out before slamming back in with full force, and I groaned when he hit my prostate again. The cycle of Naruto pulling out, slamming back in, and groans and moans coming from me repeated itself numerous times. I was starting to feel light-headed due to my too shallow breathing, but I couldn't force my lungs to take in more air. The pleasure was too good to waste more time on my breathing. Naruto's thrusts were getting more forceful and started to lack the rhythm they first had, indicating that he was getting closer to the edge. Somehow I still managed to meet each of his thrust with my own.

"Almost t-there ..." Naruto breathed on a moan next to my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his upper body closer to me, creating the most delicious friction on my dick. Every time Naruto would thrust into me, his abdomen would rub my erection. The friction left me more breathless than I already was, making me very alert that my own orgasm was approaching very fast too.

"Ah ... Me too."

My voice was higher than usual, and it sounded almost whining. Our thrusts got faster and even more out of rhythm as we were now only fucking to reach completion. I let out a shaky breath when I felt the first signs of my orgasm floating through my veins. It was the feeling that I loved so much; the feeling right before your orgasm. It only lasted a few thrusts though, when I moaned Naruto's name loudly and spilled my seed between both our stomachs. My head swung back and collided with the wall behind me in a way that normally would have been painful, but right now, I hardly noticed it. My eyes were shut painfully tight and my fingers clawed at the base of Naruto's neck, probably leaving nice marks.

"God ... yes, y-yes ... yes ..." Naruto moaned against my shoulder.

Naruto's thrusts were rougher than before and he still hit my prostate every time he entered me, making my body twitch every time he did so. The continuous onslaught left me breathless and allowed me to enjoy the afterglow of my orgasm better than ever before. My entire body tingled and felt on fire, my brain temporarily shut down.

All of a sudden, Naruto bit my shoulder and a loud grunt escaped his lips before he shot his semen deep inside of me. Another feeling that I loved; the feeling of someone cumming inside of you. Teasingly I clenched my inner muscles around him, squeezing his dick and making him moan loudly. I moaned softly when he continued to ride out his orgasm, filling me with everything he had to offer, before he stilled his thrusts and breathed hard against my neck. He whispered my name a few times, his voice dripping with an after-sex tone. Damn, that was the most amazing way I had ever heard anyone say my name. But most of all, this was probably one of the best orgasms I had ever had.

Naruto tilted his head and placed tender kisses on my neck and jaw line, trailing up to my ear. There he nipped on my earlobe a few times, making me almost purr in response.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." he whispered.

I looked at him and leaned forward, capturing his lips with my own. The kiss was sloppy, but what else would you expect? We were both clearly and totally exhausted from our earlier activities. I was just glad that Naruto still had the strength to hold me against the wall, since I suspected that I wouldn't be able to stand on my own for a few minutes yet.

"That was fun." Naruto suddenly stated with a bright smile on his face. Damn, this kid sure had mood swings every now and then.

"It sure was." I replied and hugged him tightly. I couldn't have put it better myself. But no matter how much I was enjoying the fact that Naruto still hadn't pulled out, and that his body felt so good against my own, right now I just wanted to go home, have a shower and drop myself in bed.

Clearly we were both still trying to catch our breath and to slow down our racing hearts, since a silence took over. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence however. I guessed we were just enjoying the other's company and body warmth. Talking about warmth, it was starting to get a little chilly now that I thought about it. That was when I realised where we were; in a fucking alleyway! Even though it was pretty dark, anyone walking on the streets would have been able to see us. And even if they didn't see us, someone must have at least _heard_ us. Damn it!

"We should really pretend not to know each other more often, Sasuke." Naruto spoke to break the silence. And again, I couldn't agree with him more. Tonight had all been a lie.

It was initially Naruto's idea, though. A few days ago, he had suggested to try out something new in our relationship. We would go to a club, separately, and pretend to be there on our own, waiting for someone. One of us would notice the other and walk over, initiating a conversation. Eventually, the idea was that we would end up having sex with each other. The part of how to get the other to have sex was undecided, so I had no idea how Naruto was going to do that. At first it had sounded like a stupid idea to me, but Naruto just wouldn't leave it alone. After his continuous whining about it, I decided to give in, just so he would finally shut up. But now, looking back, it really was a good idea. The thrill of having sex with a 'stranger' was amazing, and the fact that Naruto was rougher with me than usual contributed to one of the best orgasms I had ever had. But of course, I wouldn't let Naruto know about that. So instead, I replied with my trademark answer.

"Hn."

My answer made Naruto laugh, and he pulled out of my slowly. I felt his cum dripping down my legs, and I already cringed at the thought of having to put my clothes back on. Naruto however picked up his tee-shirt and pulled it over his head before looking at me. When he noticed I made no indication of getting dressed, he tossed me my pants and boxers.

"Get dressed, Sasuke. Then we can go home."

He sure had a point there. I put both my boxers and pants on in one movement, cringing when I felt Naruto's cum already sticking to it. I liked having sex in public places every now and then, but getting dressed afterwards was something I always hated. After putting on my shoes, I closed my blouse, suddenly realised that a few buttons were missing. I glared at the one responsible for this. Naruto, who was watching me getting dressed, chuckled and ruffled the hair at the base of his head. He always looked so sweet when he did that. I gave him one of my honest smiles and kissed him softly on the lips before wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Let's go home, Naruto."

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, this was only a small part of your birthday present. The rest is waiting for you at home." he chuckled.

Whether it was an actual present or just endless rounds of sex, I didn't really care. All I cared about, was that Naruto was there with me to celebrate my birthday. And I knew that this was not a birthday that I would forget any time soon.

**Owari.**

* * *

1) Naginata is a Japanese martial art and it uses a sword-like weapon made out of wood.


End file.
